Happy birthday
by kama-chan59
Summary: L'anniversaire d'Imayoshi approche à grand pas et Kuroko n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de cadeau. Mais parfois, le mieux est de ne pas chercher trop loin...


**Note de l'auteure:**

Comme j'aime bien cet OTP, je retente un OS sur eux. C'est un peu une sorte de suite à "Merci", qui se déroulerait un an après.

 **Rating:** M

 **Pairing:** Ima/Kuro

Les perso ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Kuroko se creusait la tête depuis presque un mois pour trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal. Le 3 juin approchait à grands pas et il n'avait toujours aucune idée. Pas même le début du commencement d'une piste. Il avait, bien-sûr, pensé à demander au principal intéressé ce qui lui ferait plaisir, mais la seule réponse d'Imayoshi fut:

 **-Mais toi, évidemment. Quoi d'autre pourrait me faire plaisir? Et de quoi d'autre pourrais-je avoir besoin?**

Et tout en disant ces mots, un sourire pervers s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Rien que d'y penser, Kuroko se sentait rougir. Comme si ce genre de réponses allait l'aider. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. L'anniversaire de son petit-ami était dans 2 jours et il n'avait aucun cadeau, ni même une idée de cadeau. Il était complètement désespéré. Il devait absolument trouver! Le brun allait fêter ses 20 ans. C'était important, il allait devenir majeur. Il ne voulait pas rater cette célébration. Il soupira quand, soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il se leva de son canapé, et sortit de chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la mercerie la plus proche, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le 3 juin, jour des 20 ans de Shoichi Imayoshi, arriva enfin. Les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel, devant le petit banc, dans le petit parc de Shibuya, à 12h30. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans un petit restaurant de ramens, allèrent au cinéma et finirent par une petite promenade avant de rentrer chez le plus vieux. Ils se firent livrer un dîner français qu'ils dégustèrent en plateau télé. Aux alentours de 21H00:

 **-Dis, je peux emprunter ta salle de bain?**

 **-Oui, bien-sûr. Je peux savoir pour quoi faire?**

 **-Non. C'est une surprise.**

 **-Oh! C'est pour mon cadeau?**

Sans rien répondre, Kuroko se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il demanda à Shoichi de fermer les yeux.

 **-C'est bon, je les ai fermés!**

 **-Ne les ouvres pas surtout. J'arrive.**

Le plus jeune sortit de la salle de bain et se positionna, debout, juste devant son chéri.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire, Sho.**

Sur ces mots, le concerné ouvrit les yeux et resta bouche bée. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était juste parfaitement à son goût. Son petit-ami n'aurait pas pu lui offrir meilleur cadeau. Il était nu, un large ruban rouge en bandoulière où il était écrit "Happy Birthday".

 **-Juste pour être sûr que j'ai bien compris, tu m'offres ton corps comme cadeau d'anniversaire? C'est bien ça?**

 **-Oui. Tu as le droit d'en user toute la nuit.**

 **-Hmmmm, Tetsuya à volonté... c'est bien le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire de toute ma vie. Crois-moi, je vais en faire bon usage.**

 **-C'est ton idée, au cas où tu ne t'en rappellerais pas.**

 **-Je m'en rappelle très bien. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais pris au mot. Je suis ravi que tu ais suivi ma suggestion.**

Il se leva et prit dans ses bras ce petit corps bien trop tentant pour son propre bien, le regard lubrique. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Il enleva le ruban, un sourire pervers accroché à ses lèvres, et se mit torse nu. Il se mit au dessus du bleuté et se jeta avidement sur sa bouche, la dévorant avec passion. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure, arrachant un premier gémissement à Kuroko. Leurs langues se titillaient, se taquinaient, se provoquaient. Elles dansaient ensemble un ballet hautement érotique.

D'une main, le brun retira sa ceinture et l'utilisa pour attacher les mains de son amant à la tête du lit.

 **-Sho, que fais-tu?**

 **-Je t'attache, ça ne se voit pas?** Répondit-il, en léchant, aspirant et mordillant le lobe de l'oreille qui s'offrait à sa vue.

 **-Si, bien-sûr, hmmm, mais pourquoi? Ahhh!**

 **-Parce-que c'est mon anniversaire et que tu es mon cadeau. C'est donc moi qui décide. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux cette nuit. Et ce que je veux, c'est te rendre fou de désir et de plaisir. Je te garantie que demain, tu seras aphone. Et bien-sûr, pour pouvoir te rendre fou, tu as interdiction totale de me toucher. Tu es obligé de me laisser faire. Je vais te faire découvrir des plaisirs que tu n'imaginais même pas, _Tetsuya._**

Ah! Cette façon de prononcer son prénom! Ça l'excitait à chaque fois. Il frissonna d'anticipation à l'entente de toutes ces promesses.

Imayoshi continua de jouer un temps avec l'oreille de son chéri, avant d'aller suçoter la peau tendre de son cou. Il laissa plusieurs marques sur la peau diaphane, il aimait le marquer comme sien. Aussi sadique et pervers qu'il puisse être, il n'en était pas moins amoureux et jaloux.

Une fois satisfait du nombre de suçons, il s'attaqua aux petits grains de chair, les torturant délicieusement. Il les mordilla, les lécha et les aspira. D'abord le droit, puis une fois ce dernier bien dressé et bien durci, ce fut le tour du gauche. Il se délectait des soupirs et des gémissements de son amant. Était-ce parce qu'il était attaché? Il lui semblait que le bleuté était plus sensible que d'habitude. En tout cas, peu importait la raison, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Il embrassa chaque centimètre carré de peau de ce torse pâle, il caressa chaque zone érogène, les connaissant par cœur. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril où il mima parfaitement l'acte sexuel. Il savait que cet endroit était particulièrement sensible chez son partenaire. Il s'y attarda longuement. Il sentait bien que l'érection de Kuroko était tendue au maximum et se doutait qu'elle devait commencer à être douloureuse, mais en bon sadique qu'il était, il décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de s'en occuper.

Il remonta et embrassa la bouche qui gémissait de façon si indécente. Puis il finit de se déshabiller et positionna son membre devant la bouche de son aimé qui comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche et engloutit la verge tendue avec gourmandise. Il enroula habilement sa langue autour tout en effectuant des va et vient. La position n'était pas des plus confortables, et il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir toucher ce corps musclé au dessus de lui, mais il avait promis une totale liberté à son amant, et donc un total contrôle sur son corps et ce, pour toute la nuit. Il profitait donc simplement de ce que lui offrait le plus vieux. Au bout de quelques minutes, en étouffant un gémissement, le brun se libéra dans la bouche du bleuté qui avala le tout sans broncher. Il avait toujours crû que cela le dégoûterait, mais il avait appris cette pratique avec Imayoshi, et comme tout ce que ce dernier lui avait appris, sexuellement parlant, il avait adoré. Quand il était avec son homme, aucune pratique sexuelle ne lui paraissait sale ou malsaine. Tout lui semblait naturel. Et la semence de son brun avait un goût qui lui plaisait.

L'ancien capitaine de Tōō se repositionna au dessus du passeur et l'embrassa, goûtant ainsi sa propre saveur. Il se saisit d'un des tétons de Kuroko avec sa main gauche, pendant que sa main droite caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, bientôt rejointe par sa langue. Il continuait de jouer avec les nerfs du bleuté, le caressant et le léchant partout sauf là où il le devait. Quand il se décida enfin à porter son attention sur l'érection douloureuse de son amant, il commença par y déposer de petits baisers, d'abord sur le gland, puis sur la longueur, tout en caressant ses testicules de sa main droite, la gauche étant toujours occupée sur les boutons de chair dressés. Il lécha ensuite la verge sur toute sa longueur. De haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et ainsi de suite. Tetsu n'était plus que gémissements, il n'avait plus conscience de rien, à part de son amant qui était si doué pour lui faire perdre la tête. Quand ce dernier mit enfin fin à son supplice en le prenant en bouche, il poussa un cri qui résonna dans la petite chambre. Il ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de se libérer à l'intérieur de cet antre chaud et humide.

Encore sur son petit nuage post-orgasmique, il ne vit pas le plus grand se lever pour aller chercher quelques accessoires. Il revint avec du lubrifiant et deux vibromasseurs de tailles différentes. L'un était de taille moyenne alors que l'autre était un peu plus imposant.

Il versa du lubrifiant sur trois de ses doigts, et commença à masser l'entrée intime de son "cadeau", tandis que de l'autre main, il le masturbait. Ledit cadeau appréciait les caresses et commençait à se tortiller sous le plaisir qu'elles lui procuraient. Il couina lorsqu'un premier doigt entra en lui, très vite rejoint par un deuxième. Les deux intrus s'écartèrent par-ci par-là, tout en cherchant cette petite glande si sensible au fond de lui. Quand un cri et des mouvements de bassin plus prononcés lui prouvèrent qu'il l'avait trouvée, Imayoshi inséra le troisième et dernier doigt et massa avec une application sadique cette petite boule de nerfs.

Quand il jugea son amant suffisamment préparé, il retira ses doigts, provoquant un grognement insatisfait de la part de son uke. Il enduisit le plus imposant des deux vibromasseurs de gel et l'inséra à l'intérieur de son chéri, frappant tout de suite sa prostate et lui arrachant un cri puissant. Il mit les vibrations en route très vite, y ajoutant des allers-retours qui frappaient toujours dans son point sensible. Il eut rapidement son deuxième orgasme de la soirée.

Mais loin de retirer le sextoy, le brun, au contraire, mit du lubrifiant sur le deuxième, le plus petit, et l'inséra également, en plus du premier. Dans un premier temps, Kuroko eut une plainte de douleur, mais quand les deux jouets se mirent à vibrer en même temps tout en frappant dans sa prostate, son érection se réveilla et il se remit à crier son plaisir.

Shoichi était pas mal résistant, mais il avait ses limites, comme tout le monde. Il sentait qu'il commençait à les atteindre. Il retira donc le plus petit des jouets, et le remplaça par son membre enduit de lubrifiant. C'est avec bonheur qu'il retrouva la chaleur de ce corps qui était sien. Il commença de lents mouvements de va et vient avant d'accélérer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait jouir dans la douce chaleur humide de cet anneau de chair qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait la double pénétration avec son amant et, apparemment, ils appréciaient tous deux. D'un coup de main habile, il détacha son aimé, se retira et le fit se retourner à quatre pattes. Il rengaina d'un coup et lui asséna des coups de reins puissants et profonds. Kuroko voyait carrément des étoiles et n'était pas capable de crier autre chose que le prénom de son amant. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, dans un cri simultané, ils éjaculèrent ensemble. Le plus âgé se laissa tomber à côté de son homme, essoufflé, mais en n'oubliant pas de retirer le vibromasseur restant.

 **-Tu sais que c'est ton anniversaire? Pas le mien.**

 **-Oui, je sais. Pourquoi?**

 **-Eh bien, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression que c'était l'inverse. Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pu abuser de ton corps comme bon me semblait. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ça. Tu as apprécié mes petits jouets?**

 **-Ou... Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu avais... ce genre de... choses.**

 **-Je les ai achetés il y a quelques temps déjà. J'attendais juste le bon moment pour te demander de les utiliser. Mais avec ton cadeau, c'était une occasion inespérée!**

 **-En tout cas, tu avais raison.**

 **-Comme toujours! Sur quoi précisément?**

 **-J'ai découvert des plaisirs que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnés sans toi. Même si j'aurais sûrement du mal à marcher demain.**

 **-Demain, ce ne sera plus mon anniversaire. Je m'occuperais de toi.**

 **-Hum, j'attends de voir. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes d'être aux petits soins.**

 **-Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu verras. Tant que tu ne t'habitues pas, tout ira bien.**

 **-Alors vivement demain.**

Et le petit passeur bailla, se blottit contre son amour et s'endormit, la tête sur son torse. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé. Le brun sourit tendrement, pour une fois. Et s'endormit à son tour.

Il avait vraiment passé le meilleur anniversaire de toute sa vie.

* * *

*Cet OS était plus un PWP qu'autre chose, mais j'ai essayé d'y mettre quand même une histoire qui tenait la route autour. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

*Petit sondage, pour un prochain OS. La base sera Kuroko (mon chouchou), mais avec qui? Voici quelques noms qui me viennent comme ça, mais si vous en avez un autre en tête, n'hésitez pas, tant que ce n'est pas Kagami, ni Furihata, je ferais avec.

-Réo Mibuchi (shooter Rakuzan)

-Chihiro Mayuzumi (fantôme Rakuzan)

-Kazunari Takao (meneur Shūtok **u** )

-Shun Izuki (meneur Seirin)

-Koji Kobori (pivot Kaijō)

-Katsunari Harasawa (entraineur Tōō)

Si vous me répondez, ça m'aide vachement. Merci d'avance.

Bises.


End file.
